Absolute strength
The user''' possesses a limitless level of strength and offensive power that can distort or do immense damage to anything in existence.' The highest form of Enhanced Strength. Also Called * Cosmic Strength * Godlike Strength * Incalculable Strength * Infinite Strength * Ultimate Strength * Unlimited Strength Capabilities The user is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, the user could shatter planets with their fists alone and even tear through space-time anomalies with the sheer force of their strikes. Applications * Impale * Invulnerability (for the user's body to withstand the force of their power) * Pulverization * Razor Hand/Foot * Spacial Slicing (tearing through space). * Vibration Emission Associations * Absolute Condition * Transcendent Physiology Limitations *Though their level of strength is limitless, their level of stamina and endurance may be steadily exhausted/drained by their opponents over time. *The user may need to focus their force to do the required damage. *Those with Absolute Defense can possibly nullify the impact of the user's blow. Known Users *Heracles (''Greco-Roman Mythology); as the Greek and Roman God of Strength *Hercules (Marvel Comics) *Zeus (Greek Mythology) *Atlas (Greco-Roman Mythology); as the Greek Titan of Strength and Stamina *Thor (Norse Mythology); as a Norse God of Strength **Thor Odinson (Marvel Comics); with Belt of Strength and/or Warrior's Madness *Magni (Norse Mythology); as the younger Norse God of Strength *Cythonna (DC Comics); the Kryptonian Goddess of Ice and Death *Sentry (Marvel Comics); during the day *Void (Marvel Comics); during the night *Incredible Hulk (Marvel Comics); at ultimate rage level *Wielders of the Power Gem (Marvel Comics) **Champion of the Universe (Marvel Comics) **Mr. Fantastic (Marvel Comics) **Thanos (Marvel Comics) *Atlas/Erik Josten (Marvel Comics); empowered with ionic energy *Superman-Prime/Clark Kent (DC One Million); as the Golden-God *Superman/Kal Kent (DC One Million); empowered by the Super-Sun *Doomsday (DC Comics) *Darkseid (DC Comics); by harnessing the power of The Omega *Imperiex (DC Comics); through Entropy Manipulation *Asura (Asura's Wrath) *Galactus (Marvel); full-strength with the Power Cosmic *Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics); augmented by the Power Cosmic *Mr. Majestic (Wildstorm) *Super Sonic (Archie Sonic) *Hyper Knuckles (Archie Sonic) *Icon (DC Comics) Gallery Thor_Odinson_(Earth-616)_008.jpg|Thor can lift planetary sized structures and can increase his already god-like strength to new heights by entering a berserker state known as Warrior's Madness Void.gif|The Void, also known as Dark Sentry, has virtually limitless strength upon reaching its full power Incredible_Hulk_Vol_3_1_Adams_Variant_Textless.jpg|The level of strength the Hulk can obtain has no finite boundary due to his boundless rage tied to his physical strength Incredible_Hercules_Vol_1_123_Textless.jpg|Hercules is the Greek/Roman God of Strength which gives him strength that is only barely matched by Zeus himself Mantra_Asura.png|Asura can obtain limitless levels of strength by channeling the power of his rage throughout his body Silver Surfer 012.jpg|By channeling the Power Cosmic into his body, the Silver Surfer can reach limitless levels of strength Category:Superpowers and abilities *